


rwbytale

by Kitsunelord



Series: Rwbytale [1]
Category: Rwby and undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, a fun twist on this idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunelord/pseuds/Kitsunelord
Summary: After many years of running from the grimm team rwby falls into a mysterious hole with their leader injured they push on looking for help.





	1. rwby meets the underground

Yang's pov

As soon as I wake up I remember Ruby's arm was injured so I prop her against me as I wait for the others to wake up.

After a minute Wiess and Blake wake up and they help me stop the bleeding using Blake's bow I then pick up Ruby and carry her bridal style.

We enter another room where we see a humanoid goat talking to a young person the human has red eyes and they draw a knife when they see us.

"Chara calm down the goat says "why should I Azzy the person named Chara replies" "Because they have an injured the goat points to Ruby" Chara sheaths their knife and sighs saying "follow me our mom can help".

Weiss and Blake shrug as Ruby wakes up "how are you feeling Ruby Blake asks" "I feel like crap Ruby replies" Ruby snuggles against my chest for comfort which makes me smile a bit as we follow Chara.

After meeting Toriel we learn that she has healed Ruby with a green light and after Weiss slipping up about dust we explain it is a crystal we can use for different effects which calms down Chara.

Later a child who looks like chara comes in and freezes upon seeing us they blink a few times and see Ruby and smile.

"Oh my god it is team rwby they say excited" "wow we have a fan Ruby says".


	2. Meeting heroine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk fangirls

Frisk's pov

"Who is team rwby Chara asks" how do you not know I reply as look at them.

We have their leader Ruby Rose the cheerful silver eyed girl then we have Wiess Schnee the daughter of a famous dust company, then we have Blake Belladonna a cat fanuas who is the daughter of the leader to faunus's and finally Yang Xiao Long the protective step sister of Ruby. I say in a single breath without pause.

"Wow you must be a huge fan of us Ruby says to me" I nod and say I know all about you four and what you love to eat most I say to Ruby.

I can even name your weapons I say as they look suspicious and Yang says "prove it" I nod and ask them to put their weapons on the ground which they do.

I point at Ruby's weapon and say that is Cresent Rose.

I point at Yang's weapon and say that is Ember Celica.

I point at Blake's weapon and say that is Gambol Shroud. 

I finally point at Weiss's weapon and say that is Myrtenaster.

They each pick up thier weapon and smile telling me good job which makes me smile.

After a while I decide to show them the underground after they rest.


	3. When protective siblings collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a good night's sleep team rwby meets Frisk's best friend.

Yang's pov

After we slept and had breakfast Frisk brought us to the exit of the ruins where we are currently walking when we hear a twig snap making me spin around and fire a round from Ember Celica.

Luckily I didn't hit anyone then we came across a bridge where we hear a voice say "humans dont you know how to greet a new pal turn around and shake my hand". 

Ruby turns and takes the voices hand and right when her hand touches the voices hand we hear a long phhttttttttttttt which causes me to fall over laughing.

After we calm down we see the figure is a short skeleton who says his name is Sans later we meet an overly energetic skeleton name Papyrus as we go to walk forward I am pulled aside by Sans.

Why did you pull me aside Sans I ask "listen I can tell you and Ruby are sisters but I am only gonna warn you once he says" warn me about what I ask slightly annoyed "If you or your team dare even show any malice toward Papyrus you are going to have a bad time Sans says as his left eye glows blue.

At this threat my eyes turn red and i retort same thing goes with you shortie if you or any of your friends intentionally hurt my baby sister I will not be afraid to kill you understand "oh I understand but do you understand Sans asks as his eye goes back to a white dot" my eyes turn lilac again and i nod as we came to an understanding.

As I caught up with the others I get the feeling thats Sans is not weak at all which leaves a burning question in my mind just how strong is he? 


	4. Join the family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team rwby learn that they cannot leave mount ebott until one more human soul is gathered

Ruby's pov

Well at least I left Zwei with dad I think to myself when I am snapped out of my thoughts by someone poking my side.

I look to see Frisk wanting to talk to me.

What is it Frisk? I ask sweetly "since you guys wont be leaving for a while I was wondering why not join the underground as family Frisk says".

Let me talk with the others I reply and Frisk nods. After we arrive in waterfall I pull my team aside and tell them team meeting.

"What is the sudden meeting about Ruby? Blake asks" well Frisk offered to let us join the underground as family meaning we will be safe until another bad human falls down and is killed for their soul I tell my team.

"So would we be safe? Yang asks me" from what I was told yes Sans and Papyrus would gladly add an extra room to their house I tell Yang.

"Are you even certain they are telling the truth you dolt? Weiss remarks"

Weiss Frisk is our biggest fan I am positive about this I reply.

So lets put this to a vote we will say yes for staying and no for not staying so I guess I will vote first I say.

I vote yes I say and my reasoning is it would be better then being out in snowdin, waterfall or hotland 24/7 I tell them.

"Well Ruby has a point and I don't want to be in the cold or the heat too much so I vote yes Blake says."

"Honestly I am going to vote yes Yang says."

"Well regardless what I say it has already been decided but I trust you Ruby so I vote yes too Weiss says."

Ok let me tell Frisk then I say as I run off to Frisk using my semblance and I stop using my semblance once i find Frisk.

"So what did you four agree upon? Frisk asks." We decide to become part of the family I tell Frisk who nods and walks off to call Sans.

"You have a team room now Ruby Frisk tells me."

Great I reply as I head back to my team to deliver the great news.


	5. The golden dragon spars with a demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious about Yang's strength Chara decides to challange Yang to a friendly sparring match.

Chara's pov

I draw my knife while Yang activates Ember Celica with Blake acting as our ref when I learn Yang and the rest of her team have a passive shield called aura that protects them from major hits.

Yang and I get in our fighting stance as Blake starts the count down.

"3...2...1 begin Blake says".

I quickly check Yang's stats

Yang Xiao Long

Lv 25

Hp 4,000

Atk 100

Def 100

Aura 100%

This should be interesting.

Yang rushes me and throws a flurry of punches which I easily dodge and I retaliate with as quick slash of my knife hitting Yang and damaging her aura.

Yang fires Ember Celica and one of the shots connect but only grazing my cheek so I just wipe the blood off and run at her and respond with a flurry of knife slashes hitting her twice more bringing her aura down to red.

Since we agreed to go until one of us is at our damage limit the fight doesn't stop as I suddenly take a punch from yang knocking my hp to 67.

I cover my eyes and tilt my head left and right a few times causing Yang to dodge the slashes but I see a single strand of her hair fall off.

Yang pounds her fists together and her eyes turn red as I feel like I messed up.

I check her stats again

Yang Xiao Long

Lv 25

Hp 2999/4000

Atk 200+

Def 100

Aura 5%

Her power seems stronger be on your toes.

Yang lunges at me and I barely avoid her as I attack her I can tell she got stronger from my attack so I say I forfeit.

"The winner is Yang Xiao Long Blake says" as Yang calms down and her eyes turn back to lilac.

We shake hands and I feel my exhaustion creep up on me as my adrenaline wears off.

Later we hear a huge explosion and sniper shots and when we arrive we see a sight thst pissed both myself and Yang off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have news for a few rwbytale character roles that i think could work.
> 
> Yang = Sans  
> Ruby = Papyrus  
> Weiss = Undyne  
> Blake = Alphy's (not 100% on this one though).  
> Penny = mettaton  
> Considering pyhraa for Asriel dreemur but only 50% on that one.  
> Thought of using ozpin and glynda for asgore and toriel same thought for raven and Qrow
> 
> Protagonist was going to be Neo but I decided to keep Frisk as the protagonist.


	6. A Huge loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have decided to make this a bit darker not too much darker though.

Ruby's pov

Ow my head I think as my eyes slowly open I then realize I am not in my combat attire but instead in a hospital gown.

"RUBY!!!!!" I hear multiple voices say at the same time once my vision starts to come into focus I then see Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Frisk around me.

What happened I ask when I realize I can't feel my right arm.

"You were helping fight against some humans when one got a lucky hit on you" Yang tells me.

My eyes go wide as I look at my right arm to see it has been amputated causing me to go into a mental shock as I process what I just learned.

I slowly come out of my shocked state and notice cresent rose is destroyed which hurts a lot as I have had her since sigil I want to cry but I don't cry.

Once I am cleared I walk home with the remains of cresent rose in a bag and once I get home with my team I place the bag down and break down into tears.

Where I am comforted by my team until my tears stop falling.

I feel softness under me as Yang lays me in the team bed where I pass out from exhaustion.

Yang's pov

I let out a sigh knowing Ruby might never get to pursue her dreams.

[in this universe prosthetics dont exist]

 


	7. Ruby's depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upset that her dream is possibly never going to flower Ruby takes a emotional change but not a good one

Ruby's pov

As I lay in bed I have my cape laying on me as I would rather it not get ruined like my life I think as I start sniffling causing Weiss to hug me close to help me calm down.

I do at least accept the cuddles I am getting From my team whenever I need them and they worked out a system of changing who is in the bed with me every 3 hours I think to myself as I look at Cresent roses ruined barrel and her jammed mechanism.

I put Cresent rose on the nightstand and curl up against Weiss who gently strokes my hair like you would a dog.

I feel drowsy so I fall asleep.

Weiss's pov

I hate seeing Ruby so depressed and it hurts knowing she is not fit to be our leader so she made me team leader until further notice yet at this rate I fear she may never recover from depression.

Blake's pov

I walk in to relieve Weiss to see her sleeping with Ruby using her stomach as a pillow so I leave them be and exit the room.

They are sleeping I tell Yang so she knows to be quiet and she nods.


	8. Ruby's depression part 2

Ruby's pov

I look around to see I am in the emerald forest with my team and we are fighting what looks to be horde after horde of grimm but we are not in the best shape.

Yang is bleeding from her left arm and is almost completely out of aura.

Blake has a noticeable limp and is unable to summon her shadow clones.

Weiss is barely able to hold myrtenaster steady as her arms look to weak.

And it seems that I can't see from my right eye.

I suddenly see Weiss collapse and as I go to help her a Beowolf hits me throwing me against a tree.

I see the Beowolf bite Weiss's arm off and start mauling her and her screams of pain are heard until she dies.

Blake is caught off guard when she sees Weiss dead and her head is slashed off her body.

Yang grows furious and ignores the pain as much as she can until she is impaled by a deathstalker which rips her in half.

I wake up and start sobbing loudly which causes Weiss to wake up and immediately pull me into a hug as she starts singing.

Her singing slowly calms me down then she asks if I had a nightmare.

I nod and tell her about my nightmare which causes her to tense up for a split second then she just hugs me saying we are all alive.

I start repeating what she is saying to help me calm down until my tears finally stop then I bury my head in her chest unintentionally and say I am sorry when I remove my head from her chest.

Weiss only chuckles and rubs my head gently. "Feeling better Ruby?" Weiss asks me.

A little I reply.

Weiss's pov

Ruby do you want to know what I am afraid of I ask her Ruby nods.

I have many fears but my biggest one is that I will be the reason you all are killed because of something that is my fault. I fear that one day all of you will suddenly hate me I says. And my biggest fear is that you have to lose your sweet, naive nature because of me. I tell Ruby.

Ruby's pov

Weiss I could never hate you I tell her. You know I am to friendly to hate someone I tell her and she nods.

When Weiss starts to think I feel my cheeks warm up letting me know i am blushing as I have been attracted to Weiss for a few years now.

Weiss is very sweet when you get to know her and she is able to easily show how much she cares about others I think to myself. But her happiness is what I care about right now I think to myself as I fall asleep against her.


	9. Ruby's depression part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to recovery is long

Yang's pov

Weiss tells me about Ruby's nightmare which makes my skin crawl at the thought of that happening I thank Weiss for calming down Ruby and I go outside for a minute.

"Something wrong Blondie I hear a voice say behind me" if you need to know Chara, Ruby is suffering from nightmares I tell her.

"Wow that is kinda upsetting Chara says" it really is I tell her.

Chara's pov

Did you know Frisk also suffers from nightmares I say to Yang.

"No I didn't what are they about? Yang asks" instead of explaining it how about I tell you what the dream is I say causing Yang to nod.

Down here there is a unique thing that only determined humans or monsters can do it is refered to as a safe file which can be used to save a file or load if the one in control died or chose to do so.

However there is another feature called a reset where the one in control can reset the world around us in what is known as a timeline I tell Yang.

In the underground we have identified 3 possible timelines that can happen pacifist, neutral and genocide Frisk is know as a pacifist but me I use to be hateful.

I was always blamed for genocide and the genocide run is what plagues Frisk.

"What about it plagues Frisk so much? Yang asks"

In a genocide timeline everyone is killed by Frisk's hand leaving very few survivors it starts with a froggit and ends with a monster named Flowey but one event in particular haunts Frisk.

Their first genocide fight against Sans. "Wait you are saying Yang says" yes Sans is a capable fighter I confirm.

The fight always goes starts in a place called the final corridor but I call it judgement hall Sans confronts Frisk with the usual phrase.

"Heya you've been busy huh." "So I've got a question for you"

I go to continue when I hear someone else speak.

Frisk's pov

Do you think that even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person if they just try.

Well here's another question do you wanna have a bad time cause if you take another step you are really not gonna like what happens.

I take a step forward.

Welp sorry ol lady this is why I never make promises.

It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these kids you should be burning in hell.

After a long and painful battle followed by probably over 100 resets I finally tire out Sans and he falls asleep only to be struck by me he then goes to says.

... ... ... so I guess that's it then just don't say I didn't warn you. He then stands up and says welp i'm going to Grillby's P-papyrus do you want anything as he vanishes I heard him turn to dust I say.

Yang's pov

Frisk breaks down crying as Chara catches them where then Sans comes outside and says "Frisk that is all in the past".

"I have forgiven you for your genocide he says".

Frisk has fallen asleep crying on Chara. 


	10. Ruby's depression finale

Blake's pov

Something gets me thinking about Ruby's nightmare and how she fears losing us but what caused it I think to myself.

Hey Ruby can I ask you a question I ask her.

"Sure what is it Blake? Ruby asks" 

Well I know you fear losing us but what made youf fear so bad that it gives you night terrors I ask

"Oh well I guess I should tell you since I already told Yang and Weiss Ruby says".

Ruby's pov

When I was very young my mom used to go on missions always saying she would try to come back to me.

However one day my whole life came screeching to a halt when I saw my dad crying with a letter in his hands and a white cloak in a box. I knew what it meant and I was devastated.

Yang Came home from school that day to find me crying in my room holding mom's cloak and she knew that the women I looked up to was dead.

I feel into a depression which Yang and dad noticed instantly so they kept me from hurting myself with knives and such.

3 months after mom's death her weapon was brought home in terrible shape but dad gave it to me and I hugged it every night.

Then I went to signal academy and I melted mom's weapon down and made cresent rose I even had a cloak custom made for me out of moms cloak in a sense I am carrying her legacy on I say.

Blake's pov

I knew you lost your mother but I never knew how hard her death was on you.

Ruby smiles and falls asleep. 


	11. forced fight part 1

Ruby's pov

I get out of bed and go to the shower and freshen up then I get dressed and exit my room with the new version of crescent rose on my back this current model is much lighter so I can wield her with one hand.

I walk downstairs and encounter Chara who I just wave at since I just woke up and they wave back as I go to get some breakfast when I am hugged from behind by none other then Yang causing my to smile as I hug her back and say good morning Yang "Morning Ruby. Yang replies" "how are you feeling Ruby? Yang asks" I am feeling better Yang I reply "that is great Yang says" I guess so I reply.

I make a cup of coffee and Yang helps me get breakfast and I eat with little to no help I then put my plate in the sink.

I sigh as I walk to the couch "Ruby are you ok? Yang asks" besides losing my arm and becoming more reliant on my teammates for comfort then sure I guess I am ok Yang I say.

I sigh as I take a seat on the couch where I work on Cresent rose to make it light enough to wield in my only hand. Once I finish modifying cresent rose I then clean up and then turn it to travel form as I place it on my back under my cloak.

I then get an odd feeling like today is not going to stay peaceful. I decide tо head out for a walk so i message my team via scroll and i get going.


	12. Forced fight part 2

Ruby's pov

I tell Yang and the others I am going out for a walk and I exit the skelebros house. I walk to Snowdin forest where I change Cresent rose to its sniper form and I make sure the scope is still aligned correctly before firing a few blanks at a tree.

Satisfied with my control over the sniper form I change her into her scythe form and practice fight and I find it hard at first but it becomes easier as I become familiar with her new weight.

???'s pov

As I watch Ruby practice I find myself wanting to see if she could handle an opponent who can think and strategize so I draw my weapon and move in.

Ruby's pov

I turn around when I hear snow crunching behind me.

What are you doing here? I ask.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you enjoyed my attempt at something different please give me ideas on which character of rwby would fit each monsters role in undertale I already know that yang and ruby would be sans and papyrus.
> 
> However I dont know who the others would be please comment who you think would be in which monsters place and why they would fit in that place.
> 
> Edit
> 
> If you want to add an oc of your own either rwby based undertale based or just a oc you like give me a description here is what you could do for rwby or undertale oc's.
> 
> For rwby based oc's 
> 
> State the name
> 
> Gender
> 
> Race
> 
> Parents (cannot be children of the canon characters)
> 
> Weapon with name
> 
> Semblance with name (cannot be one that any other character has)
> 
> Appearance (cannot have silver eyes)
> 
> Age (must be old enough to have joined beacon)
> 
> Personality (self explainatory)
> 
> Backstory not required
> 
> For undertale based
> 
> Name
> 
> Race
> 
> Level of violence
> 
> Age
> 
> Appearance
> 
> Parents (cannot be undertale characters off spring or any of the au's off spring)
> 
> Personality
> 
> Soul type (can be custom but if you choose determination yours will be weaker then frisk and chara's)
> 
> Gender (If you want)
> 
> Backstory not required 
> 
> And that is what you have to work with please submit your oc and if i like it I may just add them in later.


End file.
